Brake engineers have always had to deal with uneven wear of the brake pads which causes a piston to cock in the piston bore or cylinder resulting in an unacceptable increased friction between the piston and its bore. A typical brake of the type contemplated herein is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,279, issued on Jan. 11, 1994. It should be noted that as the brake pad wears, one side of the pad is thinner than the other causing the piston to cock in the bore. The piston jams when it wedges across two sides of the bore. Engineers have typically solved the problem by increasing the length of the piston. For a given diameter, a short piston will jam, whereas a long piston will not. However, many applications require a short piston for a brake that must fit in a small space.